


Too Hot

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hannibal wants sexy times, Hot Weather, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal tries to initiate sex with Will, only to have Will refuse him because of the unusually hot weather. But Hannibal Lecter always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea just kinda popped into my head, and I wrote it down quickly before it could escape. This is probably really bad, so read at own risk!

The Baltimore area has never seen a hot day like this. It was only 7:15 in the morning, and the temperature was 92 degrees with a humidity level of 100%. That is why Will found himself stretched out across Hannibal's bed in nothing but a thin pair of blue boxers, a thin sheen of sweat covering him, even as Hannibal's air conditioner fought valiantly to cool down the house. 

Will shifted uncomfortably as a hot and heavy hand placed itself on his stomach and a hot mouth latched onto his neck. Will groaned, "No, Hannibal. Stop it! It's too hot for this."

Will turned to lay on his side so he could look at the doctor, not surprised to see beads of sweat collecting at his temples. "Come now Will, don't be a tease." Hannibal countered as he pulled Will's small, delectable body towards him.

Will placed a small kiss to Hannibal's lips, "Sorry, stud. But as long as the temperature reads higher than 85, no sex for you." Will then pushed himself back to his side of the bed, only to have Hannibal follow.

"You don't mean that." Hannibal taunted as he fingered the hem of Will's boxers, slightly tugging them down.

Will slapped the intruding hand playfully, "Oh but, I do mean it."

Hannibal smiled slightly, "What if I convinced you otherwise?"

"I highly doubt you could, but I'll give you a shot." Will retorted.

"How about shower sex? I promise the water will be nice and cool."

Will looked at Hannibal, and seeing he was serious, made a run for the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom.

Hannibal smiled as he rose from the bed to join his Will, confident in the fact that he always got what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
